


You'd Be a Hero

by DeadliestNat



Series: You'd Be a Hero series [1]
Category: my ocs in that universe ig, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Writing, F/F, Spiders?, horrible flirting, not much violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadliestNat/pseuds/DeadliestNat
Summary: a little history on how my gals met :)cheesy af?also ive never written any romance help





	You'd Be a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+bitch).



> probably had alot of grammar and whatever other mistakes  
> thanks for reading!

Kasumi Oyama didn't think her day could get anymore weirder or wilder? She couldn't decide. She was caught right in the middle of a villain attack while she waited for the bus to work. She was originally going to take her usual bus but that route had closed unexpectedly. Oyama then had to find the nearest bus stop so she could quickly get on to get to work. She was a bit frustrated at the time since she had her own little schedule to get to work and the unexpected closed route had messed it up.  
She had quickly walked to her new location and sat down at the bench. Next to her was an old woman,quietly waiting for the bus. Just to make sure Oyama decided to ask the old woman about the bus schedule. "Excuse me mam do you know how long until the bus gets here?" she asked the woman. "Not long," was all that she replied. It was clear that the old woman didn't want to small talk so Oyama left it at that.  
Few minutes passed until Oyama saw people running down the street. She got up and glanced to see what was going on. Down the road a group of 3 villains terrorized the streets. Right as she saw the villains she didn't think twice about running. She grabbed her bag and saw that the old woman had no intention of running. Oyama thought for a second and realized why she hadn't moved. Well duh! She thought. She's old she needs help to move. She held out her hand without another thought and said "Uh, mam there's villains on the way and uh do you need help running away from them?"Ugh why of course she would want to run why did she even-  
Suddenly the old woman patted her hand as if giving her a high five. The woman looked up and said calmly,"The heros will be here soon, no need to worry." Oyama didn't know what to do or say and the villains were so nearby. She hesitated to move and looked back and forth between the old woman and the now close by villains. The old woman went back to minding her own business and Oyama decided that, that's how the old woman wanted it. Oyama grabbed her bag and said thank you to the old woman and ran off.  
She ran down the street with thoughts running through her head. Oh damn, I just left that old woman behind with that gang of villains, that's not what a hero would do. She ran into an alleyway in case the villains had followed her. Also what did the villains look like so she could of reported it to the police and-. She stopped at a dead end. Oh ,what a surprise a dead end! Now that certainly wasn't very heroic to think that running into an alleyway was smart AND not even find a way out.  
Hah you've really done it now, Oyama thought to herself. "Now all I need is for a villain to show up and-". She spoke too soon. She heard stomps, not footsteps heading down her way. "Oh God please don't be a villain how could this day get any more hectic please oh please God." A shadow appeared. Then it grew bigger. The figure turned the corner and it was exactly what Oyama or anyone would NOT want at all. The villain stood over 6 feet tall, at least, Oyama thought. The villain had a beast like appearance and its heavy footsteps stomped towards Oyama. It’s a werewolf, Oyama thought. The werewolf lured forward.

"Oh fuck, oh shit ,oh shitty crap,"Oyama cursed. What could she do in order to fend off the villain? Oh god ok, so, she thought. The creepy, werewolf like appearance must mean that was the villains quirk, so it was a physical quirk. With what from her quirk could she make? Oyama looked over to a metal trash can, grabbed the lid, and pinched the lid. She had an idea in mind. With her quirk of being able to make small objects out of kinetic energy she was able to make a silver knife. The villain ignored the object she had just made and jumped at her. Oyama quickly responded to the attack with simply moving to the side and once there was an opening she leapt forward. The villain was slow, she immediately realized, which was what let her know she could escape from it.  
Oyama now was behind the villain and attempted to run as a plan A. The villain had a slow turn around which gave Oyama time to flee. Despite the slow turn around the villain leapt into the air and landed right in front of Oyama. The pounce made the ground shake which caused Oyama to lose her balance and fall back.  
The villain turned around from its pounce and stared right into Oyama’s eyes. This was it, Oyama thought. Her hopes of becoming something in life and changing the way it was supposed to be, not even how she wished it could of been were now coming to an end. The villain backed up ready for a final pounce on her. Oyama closed her eyes and wish to escape the pain that would come next. She wondered if she'd see her life flash all over again so she could see where it all went wrong.  
The pain never came. Oyama opened her eyes and stared at what was in front of her. The villain was now in their human form unconscious and tied up. Oyama crept up near them and studied what was used to capture them. She identified the rope used as a...rubberband?  
"AH HELLO FELLOW CIVILIAN, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU LED THE WEREWOLF INTO A DEAD END GOOD FOR YOU, JAPAN THANKS YOU FOR YOUR HEROIC HELP!" She looked up to see a tall figure in front of her. A forced smile shone down at her. It was the pro hero: Rubberband who's quirk was pretty unknown to most other than the, well, rubber bands. Oyama recognized them from an interview on tv and how they debuted in hero society.  
"Hey you still there?? I know it's pretty shocking facing your first villain-" the hero started before looking at Oyama’s uncomfortable face. "Uh, you know what I'll just take this villain for you and we'll be back to normal! See you!" Oyama quickly recovered from her shock and contemplated what she was going to say next. No more wasting time, she thought, not anymore.  
"Can you please give the authorities my name?" She started. Rubberband stared at her, confused.  
"Uh do you want them to give you help? Here I could take you right now while I-" "No, no not like that, I ,uh do volunteer for a heroics course and I get noticed more for the more heroic actions I do and-" she paused because the hero looked like they got the message. 

“Ah I see, uh I don't know if I can-,” they said before being interrupted by their device ringing. Rubberband picked it up and answered.  
"Yea i got the villain here! Stop yelling." They paused for a second and gasped. "There was more than just one villain?? What the hell, look I got it, I'll just call in the newbie right now!" The hero gasped again and yelled "She's already gone?!? Oh Christ."  
The hero continued talking, grabbed the unconscious villain and lepted away. Oyama shouted from behind, “Wait you'll let the authorities know about the-!"  
The hero was already out of line of Oyamas shitty sight. Oyama stared at the empty end of the alleyway. Oh how well today is going, she thought before she realized she was going to be late for work. She grabbed her bag and quickly walked out the alleyway. She was almost out of the maze of any alley before she spotted a pair of read eyes and then another and another pair.  
She didn't hesitate to assume it was another villain before she thought what she needed to do. This time right before she could act the villain spoke up. "Where is he?" The red glowing eyes asked. Oyama stepped back which caused her to lose her balance and stumble down. The new villain leaped forward and revealed themselves. The villain had eight legs and red glowing eyes. She looked just like a spider. Maybe that's her quirk, a physical one just like the werewolf.  
The angry spider spoke again with more anger in her voice, "Where is the Werewolf?" Oyama didn't really know what to say. What would she do if the villain attacked? She didn't just want to give away the now captured villain’s location to cause more danger. "I,uh, he's- ,"she stuttered. The villain hissed. She seemed to get ready for an attack. Before the she could even attack she was down on the ground.  
A figure stepped over her. "Just like squishing an actual spider, woah." The figure spoke. Oh another hero, Oyama thought. She stared at the hero. She was not recognizable to Oyama. Her outfit consisted of a sporty black tank top and colorful joggers leggings. She wore a faux snow leopard print scarf around her waist and a small backpack that hung around her chest and back. Her hair was the most oddest thing. The green colored hair stood upright horizontally with a yellow dyed tip. Her sharp eyes of red shone her confidence as a hero and two scars ran across her nose.  
"Oh where are my manners! Here -let me help ya up." The hero had a genuine smile and offered Oyama a hand. Oyama took it and was surprised to be lifted up so easily by the hero. Well not really, the hero looked buff as hell. "Ah thank you, finally some heros that have proper manners!" Oyama said a little happy that the hero had helped her. The hero looked rather shocked about what she said.  
"Oh? Have heros never treated a beautiful woman like you with proper respect? Well they outta get their act together if they want to pursue the life of a hero! Oyama processed what this hero had just said about her. Did the hero really find her attractive or was it just to shapen up her hero act. The hero smiled another genuine smile at Oyama. Well that pretty much answered it.  
"Well, uh thank you for your help,what’s your name?" Oyama asked. The hero stopped smiling and answered ,"Oh my name is Fantasma! I'm a newbie pro hero and my quirk is-" was all she could say before they heard hissing from behind them. The spider villain was conscious again and up and ready to kill.  
"Hey wait aren't you a spider? Why are you hissing? Do spiders hiss? Who wrote this?" Fantasma asked the villain jokingly to start the humor desperately needed in the fight that was about to begin.  
"Shut up hero! Thanks to your foolishness you forgot to restrain me!" The spider villain let out a villainous laugh. "Wait are you telling me you didn't restrain her?!?" Oyama asked Fantasma a little angry that the hero had decided to flirt with her instead of doing her job.  
"IM NEW AT THIS, I MENTIONED, I'M SURE!" Fantasma defended. Hgh just my luck today Oyama thought. The villain shot out a spider web at them. Before Fantasma could react from the villain’s sudden attack the spider made her move.  
Everything seemed like it had froze to Oyama. Everything was going so fast before and now it all became so slow. Then she realized that this was her time to act. She had very little time to think so she needed to at quick. Her only reaction was to do was what a hero would do. Risk it all to save a life. Oyama moved right forward to block the web coming right at them.  
Suddenly the slow time had set back to its fast and hectic pace. Oyama didn't know why she had suddenly jumped forward with no exact plan. She closed her eyes and put out her hand as if it were to save them both and wished for a miracle.  
And that's the exact predictable thing that happened. A huge round blue shield right from Oyamas hand formed around the pair. The web bounced away the second it got near the bubble shield, deflected right towards the villain and the bubble popped. Since the villain definitely did not expect a huge bubble shield to save the two from her web she had to quickly react from her own attack bringing her down and almost getting defeated by it.  
"WOAH IS THAT'S YOUR QUIRK?" Fantasma asked in amazement. Oyama looked down at her hand as if she somehow manifested a second quirk. "No, no this isn't my quirk! What when-?" Then she recalled earlier. The old woman! She remembered the old woman giving her hand a slap before they departed. That was the old womans quirk!  
Fantasma grabbed Oyama and dodged to the side. "Quick let's go," said Fantasma to Oyama. Oyama nodded and followed the hero down the alley. As they ran Fantasma asked,"What's your actual quirk? If that bubble wasn't actually yours." Oyama responded," I can create stuff, only small objects though, out of other materials and their energy. I don't think that'd be very useful right now, or ever." Fantasma stopped running.Oyama did as well.  
"Why did you stop?" She asked. "Are you,oh my god that's perfect! Your quirk IS handy right now it's compatible with mine!" Fantasma looked around and grabbed a lid of another trash can. "Here quick create something, anything,"she said as she handed Oyama the lid. As Oyama molded something she thought would be ironic in the situation she asked,"Wait what's your quirk?" Before Fantasma could answer she pointed behind her at the spider villain who just caught up and said, "You'll see, but right now run and try to be like bait.”  
"Wait you want me to be BAIT?" was all Oyama could say before Fantasma grabbed her item and pushed her run. Oyama looked back and didn't see Fantasma. She continued running until she reached-to no one's surprise- a dead end. "Hello my old friend," she said as the villain trapped her. "  
Where's that loud hero? Did she run away and leave her poor little girlfriend behind?" The villain asked. Oyama didn't really know what to do. The alley was empty and she couldn't stall anymore for Fantasma, wherever she was.Fantasma where the hell are you?, she thought.  
"Hm a quiet one, the villain said,"Oh well guess this will be practically fast food for me then!" Before the villain could even move, something flew by in the air that Oyama could recognize. A quick swoop and swat had the villain down again. Oyama’s inanimate object, a bug swatter, was FLYING in the air and attacking the villain. With every hit the villain grew smaller and smaller until she was just a small spider. The fly swatter fell to the ground. Oyama quickly picked it up in case of the villain awakening a second time.  
"I can't believe an inanimate object saved my life and not even that hero-" she said before the object shook. Then suddenly she was not only holding her object but also the hero Fantasma in her arms. Oyama was now holding the hero in a bridal style carry. "Oh marriage already? But you haven't even said your name!" Oyama laughed. "Wow you're not funny at all but you are pretty easy to carry!" "Oh no that's just a side effect of being in objects. It should wear away in two seconds."  
Before Oyama could react the side effect wore off causing them both to fall. Oyama landed on top of Fantasma but was unable to move. She looked into Fantasma’s bright eyes and for a moment she was lost. Fantasma ruined the moment with,"Woah hey going a little bit too fast there, why not let's go to dinner first?" Oyama sighed and got up.  
"How about we restrain the villain first?" Oyama suggested what they should of done in the first place. Fantasma got up and said" Oh yea I was going to do that."  
She took out a rope from her backpack and realized that, that was not going to restrain the spider. Oyama was one step ahead of her and handed her a small jar she made from her quirk. Once the villain was captured Fantasma put the jar the bag she had strapped around her and smiled at Oyama.  
"Are you coming or what?" Oyama realized she was staring at how good Fantasma looked with the gear. "Well actually I’m probably late for work and I need to hurry down there!" Fantasma looked at her and said, "Oh ok so bye I guess?" Oyama nodded and waved goodbye before the hero grabbed the nearest object. Then Oyama remembered. "OH WAIT BEFORE YOU GO-!" That freaked out the hero which stopped the process of her disappearance.  
"WHAT?!" Fantasma yelled in response to the sudden plea. "Uh well I do volunteer hero work and I get credits, uh well for doing heroic actions and I was thinking if you could mention to the police of my assistance in arresting this villain?". Oyama looked away in case if the hero thought what she wanted was hilarious.  
Fantasma smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Sure what's your name? Maybe even email, phone number and when you're free to go out?" Oyama ignored the flirty comments and quickly took out her small notebook and glitter pen to write down her info.  
"Volunteer number and email is all you need. Here you go- and thank you for everything!" She smiled at the hero, happy that she could finally get some progress in her volunteer work. Fantasma smiled back and pondered if she could continue to pester the woman for a date. She shook that idea off and grabbed the nearest object. Fantasma placed both her hands on it and closed her eyes to concentrate. She was well aware that Oyama was still looking but was still able to concentrate. Quicker than Fantasma failing at getting a date she was gone.  
Oyama stood a little in shock and some anger that the hero never told her what her quirk was so she was left in question of it. She put away her stuff and took a quick peek at her phone's clock. 8:49. Once she saw that she quickly sped off to find the nearest bus stop that hopefully had no villains or cute flirty heros.


End file.
